Kingdom Hearts Q&A
by gamefreek321
Summary: Leave us your questions and we'll answer them" -Kingdom Hearts Crew. Just as the title says, a KH Q&A. styled similar to kingdomheartsgirl101's story, please review and leave a question!
1. Intro

**Kingdom Hearts Q&A **

I know you have probably seen a dozen of these at least, but _**kingdomheartsgirl101**_inspired this story. It will be styled similar to hers and I hope this is a real hit. The only thing I ask is that you keep the questions T rated. Other than than feel free to do whatever you wish. Please read and Review.

I have invited all of the original 13 organization members to my house along with Xion, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Riku Replica, Namine, Donald, and Goofy all to answer your questions. So for them to answer them, you have to leave them. So please leave your Questions in a review.

I can't write any more without getting questions first, so please pretty please review first! Ask Questions!!


	2. First Questions

Ch. 1

Author Note:

I wanted to mention a few things before I start:

I will refer to myself as GF (gamefreek)

I was already asked if this was truth or dare, and to answer that question (as in don't ask again) yes it is truth or dare as well as Q&A

Feel free to compliment your favorite characters as well, you can also ask them for a hug. Please no Yaio. I will do it if you ask, but try not to ask.

Like I mentioned before this will be styled similar to KHG101's story, so please read that, if a member of the group asks you, a reader, a question, please feel free to respond, please!

Also I am a guy, but for some parts I have to play the parts of the characters, I'm straight okay.

Now to begin!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GF- Hi I invited the KH members to my house and we are all going to answer fan questions, lets begin, who wants to read the first question?

Sora- Ooh! Pick Me!

GF-Sora, you wanna do it?

Sora- Yeah!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

keybladeboy asks

Ooh, this is gonna be good. Question time!

Sora: Who would win in a duel between you and Mickey?  
Kairi: Does being a Princess of Heart come with any perks? Like, do you get any powers, or do you just have a pure heart and a Keyblade to go with it?  
Org XI: Who would win in a team battle between members 2-6 and members 7-12? (Not including Roxas or Xemnas to balance the teams out)  
Mickey: How did you become so awesome?

That's all for now. Fave'd and waiting.  
((BTW, is this like a Truth or Dare story? Or is it just question and answer?))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GF- Thanks for the compliment (hands you a cookie) I hope your right.

Sora- I would definitly win.

Mickey- I beg to differ.

GF- I agree with Mickey, he could so own you.

Mickey- Yeah.

Kairi- Well it really sucks because all I get is a pure heart and I got my keyblade from Riku, so yeah no special perks for me. (Pouts)

Xemnas- How come I don't get to fight?

Roxas- Yeah what about me?

GF- Your too damn strong, but we still like. . . . well we like Roxas, anyway.

Fangirls- WE LOVE YOU ROXAS!

GF- How did they get here?

Organization XI- (Battles Outside the House)

7-12- (Come in beaten up)

2-6- Told ya we would win.

Axel- You cheated!

Xigbar- As If!

Fangirls- (Faint from hearing Xigbar's catch phrase)

GF- Xigbar has fangirls?

Xigbar- Hell Yeah!

Xemnas- Only because of that eye patch. If I had an eyepatch girls would be all over me to.

Xigbar- As If!

GF- Let's get back to the questions.

Mickey- I was born this awesome, you can't touch me. (Can't touch this plays in the background)

Demyx- Okay I'll read the next question

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraith the Destroyer asks

Alrighty let the questions begin.  
Vexen: Is life as a scientist still pleasurable, despite the fact you are unable to feel?

Lexaeus: Your the only one in Castle Oblivion who died in the line of duty. I salute you. (Salutes)

Xaldin: Dude...out of all the Organization I have to agree that you would totally own in a fight. The only one whom would possibly match your power (excluding Xemnas) would be Xigbar just because he's ranged.

Luxord: Out of all the Org you stand out since you have the most sane hairstyle and personality. Thumbs up for being Rational.

Tis all for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen- Yes life is okay, I guess, if I didn't always have the three children (glares at Axel, Demyx, and Roxas) messing up my experiments. When I actually complete an experiment I act like I feel joy and brag to the other members, about my awesomeness! MWAHAHAHA!

Axel- Yes and it gets quite annoying to.

Lexaeus- Thank you for the salute. I know I am the only one cool enough to actually die in the line of duty, but didn't Larxene, and Mrluxia also die fighting Sora?

Larxene + Marluxia- Yeah what about us?

Xaldin- I know I am amazing, and I could beat Xigbar if I wanted to.

Xigbar- As If!

Xaldin- Stop saying that.

GF- Shut up both of you, get back to the questions.

Xigbar + Xaldin- Okay.

Luxord- Thank you for the compliment, and I know I am the most rational all these guys are crazy, especially you Axel.

GF- Okay, Axel you wants to read the final question for this chapter. (I'll get into the next questions next chapter, I do not want to overflow you in one chapter, just to keep people interested.)

Axel- Sure!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nekotusubasa asks

Sweet, I want to try this out... Ah, but what to ask?

Sora, do you really love cats? I noticed your hair is kind of styled like you have kitty ears.

Riku, how the hell did you grow so much in one year? Your hair, your height, your fashion sense...

Roxas, you're the only one in Organization XI who was going through puberty while being a nobody. Do you still have raging teenage hormones and get horny like other boys your age?

Axel, I just finished 358/2 Days, and damn is it depressing. I bet you could really use a hug. May I give you a hug?

Also, I was in our school's library with some friends, and my friend and I were showing our other friend the Organization XI members, and our conversation randomly got to men in skirts, and I said I was totally going to draw a man in a skirt, and I asked who, and our friend said "the pedophile" which was referring to you since I'm always joking around with my guy friend about your pedo-ness, so now I have to draw you in a skirt. Whut?

Marluxia, there's these potted flowers in our living room that are pink and kind of remind me of your hair since they're semi-layers. My mom didn't know what they called, so I named them 'Marluxias', abducted the poor thing, keep it up in my room, sometimes carry it around, call it 'Marluxia', and treat it affectionately like you might a cat or child. I'm just kind of curious on your thoughts on this. Btw, ILU, you're fabulous.

Namine & Xion, I mentioned Days before in Axel's question, and I must say, it kind of seemed like there was some chemistry between the two of you. Hey, I'm a bisexual girl, so if you guys had sometime going on, it'd be cool to tell me.

Vexen: You, are awesome, also, do you think you could invent something to convince my brain to go to bed at reasonable hours? XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GF- Yay! Lots of questions. Go Sora.

Sora- I have nothing against cats, but I am more of a dog person, and thanks for the compliment on the hair, I was supposed to be a compliment right? RIGHT?

Riku- I know I am so much more fashionable in the second game, I take off the organization cloak and it likes "OMG, We LOVE You Riku!" I am awesome, and as for the rest of me, well I am just a fast grower.

GF- Me too, I am like one of the tallest in my class.

Roxas- Not really, but I do have a thing for Namine.

Namine- (Blushes)

Roxas- I don't have a heart so I have no Idea how I like Namine, but as for your question not really.

Axel- Of course you may (Receives and gives hug) Thanks. As for the whole skirt thing, I think I make any outfit work, so I'm cool with that, just make it kinda long please.

Marluxia- I'm kinda flattered that you named flowers after me, that's really cool. I am kinda freaked out at the same time, but hey noting wrong with giving love to me right? Thanks for the compliments it deserves a hug. (Gives Hug to reader)

Namine- No I have a thing for Roxas, but I'm not sure what Xion thinks.

Xion- Yay! I got a question. No I don't have a thing for Namine, but I have a thing for Roxas too, so he's mine.

Namine- No he's mine!

Xion + Namine- (Cat Fight)

Roxas- Yay! Chicks are fighting over me.

Vexen- Sorry, but I don't think a potion, will help your problem, I don't know if anything will. Good luck though, maybe try sleeping pills, if not I can make you something, or try at least.

GF- Okay well that's all for Tonight. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and leave more questions. If I should put more questions in a chapter let me know. Bye!


	3. Demyx Cries!

Ch 2

Author Note: Thanks for all the nice compliments in this chapter and I got more reviews, so all those who reviewed thanks a bunch. Well, I will try to get to everyone's questions in this chapter but they're a bunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GF- Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and stuff (hands all of you a bunch of cookies)

Axel- Okay here's our first question of the night

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay! This sounds interesting!!

My questions:

Sora, how come your shoes didn't get smaller like Riku's?Just curious.

Kairi, who's changed apperance did you like the most? Riku or Sora? Both?

Riku, why'd you ripped off your jacket in The World That Never Was? Believe me, me and my friend came up with so many theroies. And how come you changed so much more than Sora? (Not that I don't like it or anything...)

can't wait!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora- Well the game designers thought I looked more attractive with huge shoes so their like "lets give this guy even bigger feet."

GF- You look like a clown.

Sora- Shut up!

Kairi- Riku's, because his hair looks amazing and his eyes are pretty.

Sora- Hey the game designer's said you were supposed to be with me.

Kairi- Well your appearance was cool to.

Sora- Yay!

Riku- I was no longer tied to the darkness so I was like good bye stupid cloak, and I look so much better without the cloak.

Fangirls- OMG! Riku we love you!

Riku- I just grow fast, gotta problem with it?

GF- Of course not!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, this will be interesting indeed. Anyway, my first question is directed toward Demyx. I've always been curious about this, even if it's a rather simple question.

Here it is: Demyx, why didn't you die with dignity?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Demyx- Because I didn't wanna die. (cries)

GF- Well, you could have at least said some cool line when you died like all the others.

Demyx- Why do you make me feel bad? (goes cry in a corner)

GF- OKAY? Next question please.

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woo! Questions answered! I guess I'll respond to you guys before annoying some other KH members with questions.

Sora: Yeah, it was a compliment. D: It makes you adorable, man. You and your kitty ears hair.

Riku: The Organization Cloak has magic powers that give people fashion senses? I had no idea. o-O

Roxas: So no heart means no hormones? I'm not sure if that's good or bad. It means you won't be a pervert, but it seems like that'd stunt your growth. D:

Axel: But... it's not as amusing if it's not a slutty short skirt... Also, you said you thought you could make any outfit work? Is that a challenge?

Marluxia: Okay~ Just don't hate me if I kill the poor plant, and once I'm done mourning its flowery death, probably snicker and make jokes about killing you. *is hugged* Yay, Marly hugs! *hugs back*

Xion: Meh, should have known. But isn't liking Roxas kind of like incest? He's Sora's Nobody, and (spoiler alert!) you're a replica of Sora created from his memories.

Vexen: Oh well...

Like I said above, I do have questions for other characters.

Zexion, you don't seem to like people calling you emo, so why don't you just get your hair out of your face so people stop calling you emo? Also, out of the three guys I've seen you paired with, Lexeaus, Marluxia, and Demyx, which pairing can you tolerate the most? Oh! Oh! I fell down the stairs today. I think I deserve a Zexy hug.

Oh man, I have more questions but I have to go. D: I guess I'll post them up later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GF- Thanks you actually came through and responded.

Sora- Well thank you then, that deserves a hug. (gives hug)

Riku- Well of course it does you didn't know? I'm just cool like that.

Roxas- Well I'm a nobody so its not like I actually need to grow, right, but at least I am not a pervert.

Axel- That is a challenge, bring it on!

Marluxia- Well that isn't nice, but it probably would be funny, just please have a burial service.

Xion- Well not really, well I don't consider it incest. I love love Roxas.

Vexen- Sorry I could be of no help.

Zexion- Well because I like the way my hair looks cutting it would change my personality. It wouldn'y be cool. AS to the pairing I can tolerate most, it would have to be, would have to be Lexaeus, because he is my buddy.

Lexaeus- (backs away slowly)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GF- Well that's all for tonight, so I'll see you guys later and thanks for all the comments you guys are amazing.


	4. Vexen Made up A Word

Ch 3

GF- Welcome back to my house where we will answer more questions. So do ya'll like it so far? I thank all of you for your reviews. Here we go!

– - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pickle Toast asks,

Hiya! I just got started getting into KH and I have to say that everyone is completely and epicly awesome...anywho...

First, sorry I have to ask, but..Roxas? Axel? Can I has a hug? I read the manga version of KH2 and I feel really bad for the both of you. Especially Roxas. Hugs make everything better...right?

Marluxia, is your hair naturally pink like that? And that scythe! Is it hard to fight with it?

Sora - Why do you always seem so hyper? Are you eatting sugar and coffee when no one is looking?

Riku - I'm curious. Why the blindfold? Why? You have such nice eyes. WHY?

That's it! Thnx again!

P.S. - DiZ? No offense, but you're a racist, heartless jerk. NOBODIES ARE PEOPLE TOO! -cries and then condems DiZ to hell- Just for that, Org XI and Roxy and Axel get more love!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- – - - - - - - - - - -

GF- Thanks a bunch for the questions, well Roxas, Axel take us off.

Roxas + Axel- Sure you can. (hugs are given)

Background noise- AWWWWWWWW.

Marluxia- It is awesome isn't it. Oh wait that wasn't your question. Well yeah it is naturally that color and if anyone ask me to dye it I will cut off their head with this scythe. MWAHAHAHA!

Everyone- (Hides in fear)

Sora- I'm scared.

Marluxia- You should be.

GF- Finish your question!

Marluxia- No it isn't hard to fight with, not if your as skilled as me.

GF- coughsurecough.

Marluxia- What was that?

GF- Oh nothing.

Sora- I'm just an upbeat kinda guy. Riku gave me some pixie sticks once and I ran around the islands like 5 times.

Riku- The blindfold keeps Ansem and the darkness inside me from coming out and killing all my buddies. I know my eyes are pretty thanks.

GF- Well Diz/Ansem is not here, but I have managed to acquire there phone numbers so hold on.

GF- (Dials phone number)

Ansem- Hello.

GF- Hi Diz/Ansem, we have a questioner here who condemns you to hell for hating nobodies. See you should have been nice to nobodies. Bye!

Vexen- Well I'll do the next question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

emopoketrainer asks,

Im loving this so far^^ Um - questions...

Xemnas - just to let you know i think you are the most awesome, and an eye-patch would only take away from your sexyness...frankly i dont know what the big deal is over Riku and the rest. Will you go out with me?

Axel - i love your hair...does anyone help you style it?

Saix - Who (besides Xemnas) do you get along the best with?...and why?

Demyx - Will you dance with me? But only if Xemnas says it's ok ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Xemnas- Thank you I finally get some love, and you don't think I would look good with an eye patch, well then I won't get one. Sure I'll go out with you, wait are you old or young? I guess though I could date you.

Axel- Well thanks for the compliment and my hair is completely natural, no styling is even needed.

Saix- I would have to say Xaldin. He doesn't act like a child all the time, and he doesn't try to kill me. He is cooler than all of you losers.

Demyx- Of course I'll dance with you, can I Xemmy?

Xemnas- If you never call me that again.

Demyx- Yay! Thanks Xemmy. (Dances with Reviewer)

GF- Next question is from a good friend of mine, here we go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jvexen asks,

Ok first that was hilarious.

Marluxia- WTH is up with you and pink?

Roxas- How did you run up the wall like a complete BA?

Axel- I don't have a question i just wanted to say your awesome

Vexen- Why don't you use your power to its full ability? you could be the best person ever but your not... WHY?

Larxene- Why are you such a pain in the butt to everybody?

Xigbar- Do you realize how dead you'd be without those dang guns?

Demyx- you could be cool too, not as cool as vexen [no pun intended]. no question i just wanted to state it.

Luxard- Who would win? you or Chris Angel? and can i call you Lucky?

Zexion- really a book? Why a book man?

Xion- so its been said that it was a bad thing to get you angry... how true is this?

Xemnas- I hate you

Mickey- If it were physically possible would you team up with Yoda just to be awesome like that?

Xaldin- Do you realize how wussy it is that you have to make your stupid dragon and yet you still die?

Siax- How did you get that scar?

Lexius- Are you an indian?

Everyone- What songs do you think would define your personality?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GF- Thanks for the compliment Vex. You are the best. (hands you a new xbox game) I know you like cookies so you don't get one. HA!

Marluxia- Pink is amazing okay? Don't you ever dis the pink or I will personally kill you. My hair just turned this color when I became a nobody and I like flowers. Got a problem with it? I didn't think so!

Roxas- I was awesome like that.

Xaldin- Don't lie Roxas tell them the truth.

Roxas- Okay fine Xaldin gave me a little boost with his wind powers, but I'm still Badass okay.

Axel- I know I'm awesome you don't have to tell we.

GF- Go Axel

Fangirls- (Cheer for Axel)

Vexen- I AM the coolest you know it. Your named after me for Kingdom Hearts Sake. I could destroy all of these guys.

GF- Then why don't you?

Vexen- Because I'm too focused on my Scientifical Discoveries to worry about Sora.

GF- You know Scientifical isn't a word right?

Vexen I don't care okay!

Larxene- Because it is fun to mess with everyone, especially Axel and Roxas. My latest Prank was filling their organization cloaks with ice ,which cooled off the hothead for sure.

Xigbar- As IF!

Everyone- (Jumps Xigbar) Shut UP!

Demyx- I don't get the pun, and what do you mean I'm not the best? I can play a beastly Sitar, how can you not think I am amazing, you know what song I can play on my Sitar, Coffee by dethklok,so I am awesome.

Luxord- You spelled my name wrong, but I win at everything, I saw this Chris Angel guy on TV and I can so own him in any Card Game. Me and Him in Poker. Who would you bet on? Sure you can call me Lucky.

Zexion- I like to read. And I can trap people in my book.

Xion- I am a happy person, where did you hear those lies?

Marluxia- (posting rumors about Xion on MySpace)

Xion- Marluxia!!!!

GF-No Fights, or at least take it outside.

Xion- Okay (drags Marluxia outside)

GF- That answers your question Jvex.

Xion-(Nearly Kills Marluxia)

Xemnas- I get no love other than love from emopoketrainer.

GF- Its not that I hate you, its just your not my absolute favorite, but I still like you.

Xemnas- Really?

GF- No, but it sounded good Right?

Xemnas- (cries)

Mickey- Of course I would, but I would show that green goblin migit creature thing my awesomeness. (Can't touch this plays again)

Xaldin- Hey I'm not a wuss, I will hunt you down and kill you. (Growls like a beast)

Demyx- Run, Run Away!

Siax- Well The Superior threw a party to welcome Roxas and I didn't really wanna go, but I was forced. Well, I ended up getting slightly drunk from the beer and wine Xemnas had brought for the occasion.

Axel- A little drunk, you were slammed!

Saix- Anywho. . . . I woke up with this scar on my face.

Larxene- (Snickers)

Siax- I figured you had something to do with it Larxene. (growls at Larxene.)

Lexaues(sp?): No I am not from Indian descent why would you think that?

GF- Okay now for the songs, I assume you mean favorite, but they are kinda like the same thing. My favorite is FireFly by Breaking Benjamin, but you probably know that already.

Sora- Ob-la-di Ob-la-da by the Beatles, it is just a really happy song.

Namine- Circus by Brittney Spears. Surprised?

GF- Yeah.

Riku- I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin. It is a cool song that lifts my spirits and gets me pumped up.

Kairi- Lollipop by Lil'Wayne. Who cares if I like Rap?

Xemnas- Letterbomb by Greenday.

GF- (laughs) only because of the first part, those of you who have heard the song know what I am talking about.

Xigbar- Dream On by Aerosmith, dream on if you think you can beat me.

Xaldin- I believe I can fly, except I know I can fly.

Vexen- Ice Ice Baby. No surprise there, huh?

Lexaeus- Indestructible by Disturbed, because I am Indestructible.

Zexion- Ohio is for Lovers, yeah I know its an emo song. Its by Hawthorn Heights to let you know.

Siax- Bark at the Moon by the one and only Ozzy Osbourne, but I prefer to call it Bark at Kingdom Hearts.

Axel- Disco Inferno by well I'm not sure, but its got a reference to fire. Burn Baby Burn!

Demyx- I don't know its so hard, but I would have to say it is a tie between three songs, I'm on a Boat by The Lonely Island, My Sitar, and the Happy Song.

Luxord- Poker Face by Lady Gaga, did you actually expect something different?

Marluxia- I hate music, but I like Crank Dat by Solja Boy Tell 'Em.

Larxene- Crazy B**ch by buckcherry, it describes me so much.

Everyone- True that.

Roxas- How do you sleep by Jesse McCartney. He sounds just like me.

Xion- Fake It by Seether because I am just a fake.

Repliku- I pick the same thing as Xion.

Mickey- I like Thriller by Micheal Jackson. R.I.P MJ.

GF- That was fun we have time for one more question though I have been writing this for like an hour and its 2 in the morning. Don't Stop Believin'. Journey Rules!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nekotsubasa asks,

Aw, why wouldn't I respond? This is fun. :3

Sora: (is hugged) Pft, I feel like I'm being hugged by someone younger than me even though you're two or three years older than me depending on whether you're 15 or 16. Seriously, Sora, why are you so cute and little?

Riku: Well, I've never gotten one of those coats, so I wouldn't know. :\ Actually, there was that one time that I stole Axel's coat, but the sea salt ice cream magically appearing in the pockets kind of freaked me out, so I returned it. I think I might have actually developed better fashion sense after that experience...

Roxas: Yeah, but now you'll be really short when you're an adult. Is that why Zexion is so short? And I agree, you'd make a horrible pervert and wouldn't be cute at all. D:

Axel: PSHT. YOU'RE ON. WHERE THIS DOG SUIT. (hands over dog suit)

Marluxia: I'll try not to kill it. D: It's really cloudy where I live now that its getting colder, so I'm not sure if it'll live very long if it doesn't get enough sunlight. *sobs* THE BURIAL SERVICE SHALL BE EPIC.

Xion: I thought you were supposed to be Riku's love interest or something to make him seem less gay.

Vexen: Aw, it's okay. At least you tried.

Zexion: *snickers* I would have picked Marluxia because he's pretty, or Demyx because he's absolutely adorable, but hey, whatever floats your boat.

Lexaeus: BACK AWAY FASTER. D:

Now that I'm back I can ask the questions I meant to ask earlier.

Demyx, you make a lot of funny noises, even though its cute when you do it. Do you do them on purpose to boost your adorableness, or does it some naturally?

Xemnas, if I lose my heart, can I be a Nobody and join your Organization? I would feel very lonely being a Dusk... Also, how do you feel about your nickname, 'Mansex'? XD

Saix: Are you human or another species? With the pointy ears and beserky-ness and the yellow eyes and stuff...

Xigbar: Are any of those scars from actual battles, or were they all from pranks gone wrong using your space powers?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora- I like being Cute and Little, it is just the way I am.

Riku- You see I told you so, the cloak is magic. It is quite amazing.

Zexion- Hey, I'm only sixteen.

Roxas- It's my question Shut Up. I don't age because I am a nobody so it doesn't even matter. :(

Axel- A Dog Suit. OMG! I always wanted one of these, if I wear can I keep it. (puts on dog suit and does a model walk) I know what your thinking "Oh Axel he's so Sexy and he's really working that dog suit" I know I am.

Marluxia- As long as I am invited to the Burial Service it is all good, I can even revive if you want it.

Riku- Hey!

Xion- Riku isn't gay, besides I think he wants Kairi but Sora gets her and Riku is left alone by himself.

Vexen- I have mastered it (Holds up a bottle and the retrieve item theme from Zelda plays) here you go now you will go to bed at no later than ten. Do not use while driving late at night. Try it out, or do you want me to make it later.

GF- Vexen can I have one of those, it is 2:30 and I am still typing this.

Vexen- Sure (Hands over bottle)

GF- Thanks.

Zexion- It is my choice now leave me alone.

Lexaues- (Backs away Faster)

Demyx- The noises come naturally, but I love them, and everyone seems to love me.

Xemnas- Of course you can join, but I doubt any heartless are going to attack you. I hate my nickname and it just further proves why I need a heart and get back to the real world so that this can stop.

GF- It will never stop.

Siax- As far as you know I am ¾ human and ¼ berserk elf thing.

Xigbar- Well I got the eye patch from trying to play a trick on Larxene, and one of them was from me getting Axel mad when I beat up Roxas, but the others are from battle.

GF- What did you do to get your eye cut out by Larxene?

Xigbar- Well I sneaked into her shower. My mistake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GF- Well I'll see ya'll next time, I need some more questions so don't forget to review. I also been meaning to take a moment of silence for Wayne Allwine the voice of Mickey who passed away so R.I.P. Wayne

(pause) …........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

GF- Okay see ya'll next time!


	5. Complaints

CH 4.

GF- What up, Long time no see guys. Sorry I just started playing Wolf Team and I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I am back.

Vexen- okay since GF might drag on forever I will start us off today.

* * *

Keybladeboy asks,

That's it, you're going on my alerts list. You're updating too fast!

Xion: After finishing KH: Days again, I need to hug you for the crappy circumstances of your life as a Replica.  
Namine: How do you "feel" about having competition for Roxas' "affections"?  
Roxas: Namine or Xion? Or Larxene? CHOOSE. NAO.  
Larxene, Xion, Namine, Kairi, Aqua: CATFIGHT. NAO.  
DiZ/Ansem: Why were you such a jerk to Namine and Roxas? You went WAY overboard, man.  
Sora: Same for you, you were a HUGE jackass to Demyx before your fight in Hollow Bastion.  
Roxas and Xemnas: Dual-Wielding Roxas vs. Xemnas. RITE NAO.

Update soon.

* * *

Xion- Thanks for the hug .(hugs reviewer back) I was sad when I found out I was a replica.

Roxas- Me too.

Xion- Why?

Roxas- I love you that's why.

Xion- I love you too Roxas.

Fangirls- Awwwwwwwwww! (Then they start and angry mob because Roxas is now taken.

Namine- I thought you were mine.

Roxas- No I love Namine now.

Namine- Now I am really mad. Xion won. I feel really mad about Xion being competition.

Roxas- Definitely Xion, but Namine was second. Larxene is to sadistic.

GF- Aqua is not here right now, but the others can fight it out for you.

Namine- I would enjoy beating the crap out of Xion right now lets do this.

Larxene- (Smirks)

Xion- Let me at her! (growls at Namine)

Kairi- Do I have to?

GF- Yes.

4 above people- (catfight)

GF-okay that's enough.

Namine&Xion- (still fighting)

GF- stop!

GF- (calls Diz) Diz if you weren't such a jerk to the nobodies I wouldn't always leave these hate messages. Be Nice!

Sora- What!?

Demyx- Why were you so mean to me? (cries)

Sora- He's an enemy.

GF- You didn't have to be mean though.

Roxas & Xemnas- (battle outside)

Roxas- I am victorious!

Xemnas- Stupid aerial blades can't cut anything.

Roxas- Haha!

* * *

Wraith the Destroyer asks,

Interesting responses. Anyway time for more questions.

Organization XI: Here's the order I think you desereve your hearts.  
1. Xion (though she is a replica and technically had a heart from the get go)  
2. Roxas  
3. Lexaeus  
4. Xaldin  
5. Xigbar  
6. Luxord  
7. Demyx  
8. Zexion  
9. Vexen  
10. Larxene  
11. Marluxia  
12. Axel  
13. Saix  
Last. Xemnas

What do each of you think of this list.

Sora, Riku and Kairi: What do each of you think of the list.

* * *

Xion- I love this list! And I love you for putting me on the top of the list! Hug?

Roxas- I agree, my love should be first, but I'm glad I am second.

Lexaeus- Thank You. (bows)

GF- Why Lexaeus?

Lexaeus- I am amazing thats why.

Xaldin- Ha, I get my heart before you Xemnas!

Xigbar- As IF! I deserve to be first.

Luxord- thank you for putting me up there, but I mean you really had to put me below Xaldin.

Xaldin- Hey!

Demyx- I am the not fighter I should be first! (cries again)

GF- Stop being a crybaby Demyx.

Zexion- I am much more deserving of a heart some of those immature people. I am glad Lexaeus got a high spot though.

Vexen- This is ridiculous. I die first I should get my heart sooner.

GF- Yeah, but no one likes you.

Vexen- (Freezes GF)

Larxene- that gives me more time to torture Axel. Hehe.

Axel- I'm scared.

Larxene- Good.

Marluxia- Why am I so low, that isn't cool. Well it gives me time to decorate the castle.

Axel- I hate you! I need to get my heart when Roxas does.

GF- That makes you sound gay.

Axel- Burn! (Throws chakram at GF.)

Saix- At least I can get my heart close to Axel.

Axel- Kill Me now!

Xemnas- I need a heart. Kingdom Hearts please.

Riku, Sora, Kairi- I agree, but Axel and Xaldin should switch.

GF- 1 more, I wanna get a new chapter up today.

* * *

Maiden Masquerade asks,

Oh~ that was interesting!!

Okay, this is for all of Orgy 13: what would be your reactions if I told you tha Xemnas was really me in disguse?

Riku, Marluxia and Saïx: is your hair color your natural one?

Xaldin: are you willing to teach me how to use your lances?? Please??

Axel: why are you awsome? You're my second favorite pyro ever!! -hands lighter-

later~

* * *

GF- I assume you are a girl right, I will treat you as one. I guess the Maiden is a dead give away, but I just wanted to make sure.

Xemnas- What I'm a girl!

Xigbar- As long as I can still say As If, I really don't care who my leader is. You would probably be more fun.

Xaldin- More Fun? I would commit suicide then.

Vexen- Can I still do experiments? If yes then by all means reveal yourself.

Lexaues- No comment.

Zexion- I don't care, I never talk to Xemnas anyway.

Saix- Do I get to be second 'n command?

Axel- Cool!

Demyx- Do you play an instrument? If so then I would love you to be Xemnas in disguise.

Luxord- Do you like to gamble? I would be cool with it if you gambled with me.

Marluxia- Its okay with me.

Larxene- As long as I can torture the other members than its fine with me.

Roxas- Woo hoo! No more Xemnas.

Xion- Yey! Xemnas left.

Riku- Yes my hair is completely natural.

Marluxia- Mine is as well.

Axel- Why did I see you putting dye in it in your room?

Marluxia- You saw nothing. (waves hand like using Force Mind Control)

Saix- My natural Nobody hair yes, my human hair was a darker brown.

Xaldin- You aren't good enough to use my lances!

Axel- Thanks for the lighter. I just am awesome its just how I roll. :)

* * *

GF- Well that's it.


	6. A really long Chapter

Ch 5.

GF- Wow I am going to get two chapters up in one day, please I need those reviews to come in again.

* * *

Keybladeninja7 asks,

*stops doing what axel does when near a wall* alright i have a few questions i think you might want to hear

larxene: you are definently a pretty interesting woman and i say though if we were to meet in real life do you think we might become friends cause torture is something fun yet interesing and also here *gives larxene something in a crate* this is if you ever have a hard time building up electricity cause i know you control the element but even you may have trouble oh and *tells larxene that i placed some lightning rod chips in the organzation member's heads except riku's so she can shock them and she won't be near by at all* oh and like i said you are an interesting women and not a ** at all

Axel: must i even ask how you can pull anything off because you really just need to act like a normal human cause i hear the fangirls are gonna fake a heartless attack just so they chase you and the others with ease

Zexion: lets make something interesting not a yaoi but a little prank that isn't a style roxas,deymx, or axel uses *has zexion fake sora, kairi, roxas, and namine have headaches and they take sex pills that they think are advil, Roxas and Namine to through a portal into his room makinging out and walking while Sora and Kairi go into gf's room* wait those were the wrong... if one of them get knocked up i blame vexen cause he had to allow certain pills...

Riku:so now you feel left out of the trio but i'll ask you this, if Xion wasn't a sora replica would you date her and also tell repliku that he's gotta deserve being a hard SoB in R/R cause i am playing it with no HP increase

Xemnas: if you just went and got normal hearts and have cid's technology allow the blood to pump regularly through you and the rest of the Organization then you wouldn't need Kingdom Hearts oh and tell Ansem if he bothers me near my house again he's so dead

Xaldin:why are your attacks so simple i mean the unescapeable dragon i just use reflect... guard then grab the jump rc and before the dragon i just guard i mean you are actually the most easiest Org member to loop cause add hero's crest and then you can do deep damage to you

oh and everyone i'll be getting you all something from a pizzeria tell me your orders and you'll get them next time ok so for now i can give you all a salad or a cheeseburger to choose from so i don't offend anyone yeah so see everyone next time *walks away and give a wave not looking at them*

* * *

Axel- What do I do when near a wall?

Larxene- Thanks for the compliments I know I am not a sadistic b****. I just like torture. It makes me smile. Thanks for putting the lightening rods in there head, but I have to ask how? (shocks all peoples with lightning rods)

Riku- Ha! I am not affected.

Larxene- (shocks Riku anyway)

Axel- Oh no a heartless attack. (Hides in a panic room in GF's house)

GF- I didn't even know I had a panic room. Oh well.

Zexion- Well I am a little disturbed at that, but okay.

Roxas & Namine- (Go off and make out while going through a portal)

Sora & Kairi- (Go to GF's room)

Vexen- Why is it my fault?

GF- You had the sex pills so it's your fault.

Vexen- They were for Marluxia and Larxene.

Riku- Yes, I'll ask her out right now if you want me to.

GF- She is with Roxas remember. So you can't ask her out.

Riku- :(

Repliku- Mwahahahaahaha, I am a SoB. Yes.

GF- That isn't a good thing.

Repliku- to me it is.

Xemnas- That is to easy, besides I love my idea, it makes me more evil. And I'll let Ansem know next time I see him.

Xaldin- I am not the easiest Xigbar is the easiest.

Xigbar- As If!

GF- I want a chesseburger, if I actually count. I mostly want a review though.

Sora- Salad I guess.

Kairi- Salad I have to maintain my good looks.

Riku- Uh. . . . I guess a chesseburger for me.

Mickey- I want a cheeseburger.

Namine- Salad.

Xemnas- Cheeseburger for me.

Xigbar- I love Chesseburgers.

Xaldin- A salad, I have to stay healthy.

Vexen- I am far to old to eat cheeseburgers, so I want a salad.

Lexaues- Salad, how you think I got these muscles?

GF- Steroids.

Lexaues- (growls at GF)

Zexion- Cheeseburger.

Saix- Definitely some salad.

Axel- Cheeseburger.

Demyx- Same as Axel.

Luxord- A salad sounds good.

Marluxia- I can't eat a plant. Cheeseburger.

Larxene- Both!

Roxas- I don't care.

Xion- I want a chesseburger, they say cheese makes your butt big though, so I have to get a healthy big butt for Roxas.

Roxas- (drools)

GF- Next. . . .

* * *

wow that was hilarious. roflmfaoadl. More questions shall come later after i'm finished with the xbox game from GF. Oh, but here's a comment to put in the next set of quesitons: Vexen you COULD be the coolest ever, that's why i seriously consider legally changing my name to JVexen [shutup i'm not a nerd] your seroiusly an awesome beast. but i don't understand why your so obsessed with science that you just don't overthrow the rest of the org, because you know you could do it by moving your llittle finger.

* * *

GF- Thanks a lot Jvex.

Vexen- I need the organization to complete my ultimate goal. (laughs manically)

GF- Which is?

Vexen- Well I don't know yet, any ideas on my ultimate goal people, please help!

* * *

OMG! Thank you for being inspired by my story to write one on your own. You are so awesome. Go you! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Well, now I can ask questions of my own.  
Sora, Riku, Kairi- On Destiny Islands did you build all of that, like the wood buildings and stuff? Also, what's your favorite part on Destiny Islands? You three are so awesome, may I also have hugs?  
Xemnas- Why are you so obessed with Kingdom Hearts? All I ever see you do in that game is look at it or mention it somehow in your speech, why is that? No offense to you, your kinda cool anyway.  
Xigbar- Your so awesome! Are you afraid of anything? Can I have a hug?  
Xaldin- Why do you pick on the Beast so much in Beast's Castle?  
Vexen- ...Why do you always give some kind of creepy face or hand gester in the game? Why? Do you get a kick or something out of it?  
Lexaeus- Are you just quiet or do you have nothing to say?  
Zexion- You are so cool! You are just awesome! Here, have a yummy cookie! Also, what's one of your biggest pet peeves? May I hvae a hug?  
Saix- Are you and Xemnas friends or just coworkers?  
Axel- You are also awesome! You need to give yourself a pat on the back. Now in Castle Oblvion, did you enjoy killing of your 'coworkers'? Please say no, but answer honestly. Also may I get a hug from you?  
Demyx- Your just as cool! I love your sitar by the way. When you were a Somebody were you in band? Hug please?  
Luxord- Same as everyone else, your cool. Are you really a drunk? Hug from you too?  
Marluxia- You are to cool to mess with. YOUR AWESOME! What would you have done if you had a heart? Hug?  
Larxene- I don't care what people say. Your an awesome person. What do you do in your spare time? Hug from you also?  
Roxas- I LOVE YOU! Ahem, in a friend way, not love love way. If you don't mind. Do you like Jesse McCartney? And can I have a hug from one of my fav characters? Pwease?  
Namine- Your so sweeat and adorible! Do you like Roxas? Hug?  
Xion- Do you like Riku? Hug?  
Donald and Goofy- What did you do when you got back to King Mickey's Castle? Hug?  
Mickey- Your so sweet for staying on the side of Darkness with Riku. I love Disney World, have you ever gone their in your travels? Hug?  
A lot of questions I know, but I just have to know. Cookies for everyone! Until whenever, see ya!

* * *

GF- Here ya go KHGirl, your questions will be answered, and I just want to say your story was and still is amazing.

Riku- I would love to give you a hug.

Sora & Kairi- me too. (all of them give hug and receive hug)

Riku- The mayor built the buildings, but the islands were amazing. My favorite part was me and

Sora's meeting place.

Kairi- I loved the wood walkways under the trees they were so refreshing. (starts to daydream)

Sora- I loved building the raft especially being with Kairi all day.

Kairi- I liked that too Sora.

Xemnas- I heard you disliked me, but you kinda like me that is awesome! I just want a heart so I can love and be loved. (cries)

Xigbar- (hugs you) I am afraid of monkeys, don't ask why.

Xaldin- He must become a nobody, he is so powerful, he must be mine!

GF- Wow that sounded perverted.

Everyone- (nods head in agreement)

Vexen- I don't get a hug. (pouts) I don't know why, I just like expressing my feelings in body language, you got a problem with it?

Lexaues- . . . . . . (remains silent)

GF- I think he is just quiet.

Zexion- Thank you for the compliment, I would love a cookie. (eats cookie) My biggest pet peeve is when someone leaves a book on the floor, I love books. I didn't forget about your hug, (hug)

Saix- We are coworkers.

GF- You'll are so friendsget over yourself.

Axel- I enjoyed killing Vexen, that was just fun. Lets reenact it, Goodbye! (Lights Vexen on Fire) That was fun. Of course you can have a hug, and I know I am awesome. (hugs KHG)

Demyx- Of course I was in a band, I was in a disturbed tribute band. (plays the song Inside the fire)

Fangirls- (Cheer for Demyx)

Demyx- (hugs KHG)

Luxord- I get drunk, but I am more of a gambler. (Hugs you)

Marluxia- Thank you. (hugs KHG) I would have had a small house and had a garden, maybe ask Larxene to marry me.

Larxene- Hell No!

Marluxia- Aww.

Larxene- I don't usually do the hug thing, but if you think I am awesome then why not. (gives KHG a hug) I torture the other members and act as a mother to Namine in this group full of boys.

Roxas- Yay! I'm your favorite. (hugs tightly) I think he has decent music.

Axel- You love him.

Roxas- Yeah I do, I like the song how do you sleep.

Namine- Yes I love Roxas, but Xion already got him.

Xion- (Gloats to her friends)

Namine- Sure here's your hug (hugs KHG)

Xion- I used to like Riku, but now Roxas is mine. (gives you a hug)

Riku- :(

Roxas- :)

Donald & Goofy- We just chilled out at the Castle and talked. (Gives KHG a hug)

Mickey- I have been to Disney a few times and I went last summer. I just love Rock n Roller Coaster, I love Aerosmith! (hugs you)

GF- you don't have to be sorry, I like a lot of questions. One more, than thats it for tonight.

* * *

CB93 asks,

heh awsome story so far...oh right questions *breaths in through clenched teeth* erm OH *clicks fingers* gottem

sora & kairi: when are you two gonna get together, it blaitanly obviouse you like each other...actuly that wrong LOVE each other would be more acurate

riku: stop being such a douch...sorry i just always wanted to say that to you since Kingdom Hearts 1

xion: ...why did you have to die *looks down at my left wrist meekly and fiddles with watch strap through the fabric of my * i really liked ya...maybe even loved ya...*looks up smileing saddly* heck i'd even ask you out...*looks up at xion with a small sad smile on my lips and sadness dully shining in my eyes* but then i don't have a hope in hell against someone as awsome as roxis now, do i *shrugs* and anyway you said it your self that you love the guy and who am i to stand in the way of such as that...*claps hands together grining fakely* ya know what, i'll just go now before i make a biger fool of myself ey *spins round on heel before starting to walk away with hand firmly placed in my jacket pockets and eyes gazing at the ground*

* * *

GF- Thanks for the wonderful comments, and I may make this chapter longer than normal. I may have another question or two.

Sora- well I guess we could get together now if Kairi wanted to.

Kairi- I love you Sora.

(Music that is very romantic plays)

Demyx- Sorry, wrong track.

GF- Leave it on!

Kairi- (Kisses Sora on the lips)

Sora- (Kisses back)

GF- Woo Hoo!

Riku- Why is everyone men to me? (cries)

Xion- That was really sweet, ya know what Namine you can have Roxas. CB93, you wanna go to a movie?

GF- Happy ending. But I am going to do at least one more question.

* * *

Kiexa asks,

'Kay, first for Axel: Why in the hell did you go and commit suicide -- for SORA of all people?! I mean, you were gonna turn him into a heartless anyway, to get Roxas back... :P

Demyx: You're adorable, I have to say! But one has to wonder... what's really on those note cards of yours? What's your dirty little secret?

Namine: You're an artist. Supposedly. Why can't I ever figure out what it is you're drawing? Seriously. Use better crayons or something.

King Mickey: You're way too cute to be threatening in any way. How do you scare people? How come your voice is so high pitched?

Riku: Go kiss Xion. NOW.

Zexion: What did you do to make Axel hate you so much and kill you?

* * *

Axel- I don't know, I think I was high, I mean your right it is just Sora.

Demyx- Just notes from Xemnas, I swear.

GF- (steals notecards) Love letters for. . . . . Larxene?!?!?!?!?!

Demyx- Oh No! You found out I have a crush on Larxene.

GF- Good thing Larxene is in the Shower.

Demyx- (runs to bathroom)

Namine- Marluxia is a cheap scate and won't buy me any new crayons.

Mickey- I think it is my cloak that frightens people, my voice is just naturally high.

Riku- But she is with that guy CB whatever.

GF- It is CB93.

Riku- Yeah him.

Xion- Well we have to do it so we might as well get it over with.

Riku- (Kisses Xion with a tongue)

Xion- (Kisses back in same fashion)

Riku- That was amazing.

Zexion- Absolutely nothing. He is just mean.

* * *

GF- One more will do it, I am just in the mood to write this right now.

* * *

keybladeboy asks,

Demyx: COFFEE JINGLE? *grabs a set of drums and some drumsticks and points them at Demyx* THUNDERHORSE! RITE NAO!!

Xion: Still waiting on that hug...*starts humming elevator music*

* * *

Demyx- Okay I can play that one to. (plays Thunderhorse with Reviewer)

Xion- Sorry. I feel bad now. (hugs you twice)


	7. An even longer chapter

Ch 6.

GF- Hey, so sorry its been a while since this was updated, but School is going crazy. Before we start I got a question for everyone, what is your favorite football team, Since its football season, I figured ask the Organization right? Reviewers ya'll can answer this question as well.

Sora- I love the Lions, they are just so cool.

GF- They are the lowest ranked team in the League.

Sora- So.

Kairi- I don't like Football.

Riku- Definitely the Colts, Peyton Manning is cool.

Mickey- Tampa Bay, I love the Bucs, even if they did lose to the Saints this weekend.

GF- Ha! My team beat yours, ha ha. If you like the saints you should go listen to this song. .com/watch?v=2152tIxWh8Q

Donald + Goofy- Same as the King.

Repliku- I like the 49ers.

Namine- I'm with Kairi, I hate football, I would rather color.

Xemnas- The Patriots FTW.

GF- OMG, I HATE the Patriots.

Xigbar- I like the Bears, there better than the eagles and should've won that game last night.

Xaldin- I like the Falcons, they are the only team that deserves a bird as there symbol.

Vexen- What? I never watch football.

Lexaues- . . . . . . .

GF- Okay?

Zexion- I do not watch Football, but I would have to say the little that I do watch, my favorite team is definitely the Giants.

Saix- Cincinnati Bengals Baby!

Axel- Guys, the Saints are going to the Super Bowl! Geaux Saints!

Demyx- Vikings are my favorite, I think Brett Farve is awesomeness. Packers suck for trading him.

Luxord- Are any of the teams British?

GF- No.

Luxord- Oh well then my favorite team is probably the Raiders.

Marluxia- I love the packers Demyx! (cuts Demyx into pieces)

Larxene- I like the Rams.

Roxas- My favorite is probably he steelers, go Ben.

Xion- I like whatever Roxy likes.

Gf- Thanks now we will actually get onto the reviewers questions.

* * *

Yay! More Q&A fun! *huggles GF*

Sora - Yeah, but it makes you look like jailbait waiting to happen. Since you're so innocent, I'll explain to you that what I just said means you seem adorable and naive, so pedophiles are likely to target you.

Riku - The cloak is indeed magical. Can you get me one since you magically acquired one in KH2?

Roxas - I thought you guys aged. D:

Zexion - Really? I thought you were in your early 20s.

Axel - M, sexy dog suit Axel. Fine, wear one of Kairi's or Namine's slutty short dresses. (Sorry guys, they really do look slutty being that short. )

Marluxia: D= It's so depressing thinking about burial services for Marluxia. Can't we talk about thinking else instead? orz

Xion: But Riku would make such a cute gay boi. =(

Vexen - The epic battle between my insomnia and Vexen's sleep potion! *chugs potion* I'll keep my eye on the clock for when it reached 10:00.

Zexion - *pokes* No. I don't want to leave.

Lexaeus: OH **. LOOK OUT FOR CONVENIENTLY PLACED OBJECT BEHIND YOU. D:

Demyx: Have you ever met someone who doesn't love you? *pokes you tummy to see if you make funny noises*

Xemnas: BUT, MANSEX, I LOVE YOUR NICKNAME. D;

Saix: Did you have a rough childhood? =

Xigbar: Oh... better not tell Axel that I was the one who placed that skateboard outside of Roxas's room so he fell down. Hahaha... Good times... Good times...

Larxene: Aw, don't go cutting up the other Org. members, Larxy. Okay, Xigbar deserved it for sneaking into your shower...  
Also, could you crossdress in a suit for me? With a tophat and monocle and cane and everything? XD

* * *

GF- I don't know your name, but thanks for the huggle.

Sora- What!?!?!

GF- Yeah Sora, you are a likely target for pedophiles.

Sora- Kairi protect me.

Kairi- Its okay Sora. (Hugs Sora)

Everyone- AWWW!

Riku- Go to, , to get your today!

GF- Not a real site, I don't need to get sued.

Roxas- No we do not age, how else do you explain the fact that several years pass while I'm in the game and I look no different.

Zexion- Nope, I'm only like 16, I'm just much more mature than the other children.

Axel- I'm telling you people, I look sexy in anything.

Namine- (Strips down to underwear) Here ya go. (Hands Axel Dress)

Axel- I'm so sexy it hurts.

GF- Stop this now, no singing, we are moving on.

Marluxia- Its not my burial service its for a flower. We can talk about thanksgiving, Happy thanksgiving guys.

Xion- No he wouldn't.

Vexen- did my awesome Scientific potion work?

Zexion- You don't have to leave.

Lexeaus- (Trips over said object) OW!

Demyx- No, everyone loves me, why wouldn't you.

Most of the Organization- We don't love you.

Demyx- You guys don't count. (pouts)

Xemnas- Well I hate it. It needs to die.

Saix- No one loved me, my parents were abusive, it was so sad.

Xemnas- Its okay.

Xigbar- What!?!? that was you, he tortured me for weeks because of that, you need to die!

Larxene- I will never crosssdress, apparently that's Axel's thing.

* * *

Wraith the Destroyer asks,

Xion: Sure. *hugs*  
Roxas: You should be.

GF: Why Lexaeus? Mainly because he along with a couple of others died in the line of duty. This also explains why Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord are so high.

Xigbar:Now that I think about it, I do think you should be a little higher, but not first.

Luxord: Sadly yes. Xaldin just seemed to put up more of a serious fight to reclaim his heart.

Axel: Karma sucks huh?

Xemnas: And Kingdom hearts shall denie you time and time again. Reason being it does not have your heart.

Organization XI: If you were to be in another game, which game would you choose and why?

Riku: So Riku, do you still have feelings for Kairi or have they passed?

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Organization XI: If you were to be someone else in the room right now, who would you pick and why?

* * *

Xion- Thanks.

Roxas- I know I should!

GF- Thanks for explaining that. That makes since.

Xigbar- Thank you very much, I like you a lot.

Axel- Yeah it does, but what did I do for Karma to be mad.

Xemnas- What!? My whole life is a lie!?

GF- Yes it is.

Xemnas- I would love to be in Jak and Daxter, don't ask why.

Xigbar- Call of Duty Modern Warfare, I would want to be a boss, and I would be impossible to defeat. MWAHAHAHA.

Xaldin- Can I be in Final Fantast, preferably FF 7.

Vexen- The Guy Game.

GF- Old Man Perv. This is just wrong.

Lexaues- God of War II, I would help out Kratos.

Zexion- A very quiet game, like Brain age or something.

Saix- Devil May Cry Baby!

Axel- Halo, I would be unstoppable.

Demyx- Rock Band for sure.

Luxord- Any game that involves Poker.

Marluxia- Legend of Zelda, I would be a herb seller.

Larxene- Dance Dance revolution.

Everyone- (Eyes her suspiciously)

Larxene- What? I'm a really good dancer.

Roxas + Xion- We wanna be in a Star Wars game, oh yeah, we would have lightsabers and stuff, it would be awesome.

Riku- I do not feel obliged to answer that question.

GF- He does.

Sora- I would want to be Roxas.

GF- Ya'll are the same.

Sora- So.

Riku- Um, probably Xigbar, he is cool with the guns ya know.

Kairi- I would love to be Larxene, she is so good with the boys, and her thunder is awesome.

Xemnas- I would be Saix, because he is my buddy.

Xigbar- I would be Vexen, ha, As If!, I would really like to be Axel though, his power is cool.

Xaldin- I am perfect as I am, but if I have to answer then I would love to be Marluxia, I loved his sycthe, but it is not nearly as awesome as my lances.

Vexen- Xion, she is my creation.

Lexaues- Zexion, he is just so awesome.

Zexion- Riku, mostly because I admire his friendship with Sora and Kairi.

GF- Wow, who knew Zexion was so deep?

Zexion- I have levels, man.

Saix- Xemnas- He is the Superior, its all apart of the plan.

Axel- Demyx, because he is good with music.

Demyx- Being Xaldin would be really cool, I like his sideburns.

GF- What? That is just weird.

Luxord- Why does no one want to be me, well I want to be Sora, because of that cool key he has there.

Marluxia- luxord, his powewr is really cool and I have a secret passion for gambling.

Larxene- I would like to maybe be Namine, she is really hot.

GF- This is just turning weird, Roxas please tell me your answer is normal.

Roxas- I want to be Axel, he is my friend and I think his weapons are beastly.

Xion- I want to be Kairi, even though I kinda already am.

* * *

CB93 asks,

*looks at sora and kairi* sweet ^_^

riku: *smirks while flicking trenchcoat back and placeing my hands in my trouser pockets* if its any consalation you were pretty epic in KH2 if not still a little douchy...*glances at sky* if that is even a word *shrugs and looks back at riku before walking farwards* but you've just ruined that have'nt you *punches riku in the face sending him slideing backwards with a bloody nose* heh...ouch *rubs fist* whats ya face made of...steel...actualy that would explain alot if it was...maybe we should test it by having larxene zap you a fue more times *smirks evily*  
xion: *smiles and hugs* you'd give up roxas for me *grins* in that case we'll do whatever you want hun...can we finish watching this madness first though, i wanna see more riku torment XD

* * *

Sora- Thanks I thought so to.

Kairi- Thanks.

Riku- Okay first off, OW! Second, my face is made of pure steel baby. Third, It is no consolation at all.

Larxene- I'd be happy to zap him a few times. (zaps Riku 30 times)

GF- What do ya, it is made of steel.

Xion- Sure we can finish watching this, um how about we go to a movie, I hear Ninja Assassin looks good.

GF- We'll do a few more then we'll save some for later.

* * *

glos-peach asks,

Umm this is fun. Let's see...

Xion- If things won't work out with CB93, who will be your next boyfriend? Are you going to like Riku again after the kiss you had?

Riku- Umm... Decide who to kiss- Kairi, Namine, Xion, Larxene... Or Sora. AND KISS HIM/HER!

Demyx- You are super cute! 3 Can I have a hug?

Saix- ... YOU'RE FREAKIN' AWESOME!! But I'm still kinda mad at you for being mean to Axel Roxas and Xion... But you're still awesome!

Namine- You're so cute! Say, are you taking drawing requests? 'Cause if you do, I want you to draw for me a VERY yaoi picture of (whispers) Xemnas and Saix...

Sora- If Riku would now tell you that he loves Kairi, what would you do?

And I'm sorry if some of the questions were already asked. Good story by the way, found it today and it's really good. :)

* * *

Xion- Well if things don't work out then, I guess, I would go back to Roxas. Riku would be a good choice though. I don't know yet.

Riku- Not Sora!! Can I pick two, well ya know what I chose Xion. (Kisses Xion)

Xion- (Kisses Back)

Saix- I know I'm awesome, and I really dislike children, even adults who act like children. (glares at Axel)

Namine- I guess I can draw that for you, though it severely creeps me out, I can.

Sora- I would punch his face of steel . . . . .. hard.

GF- Thanks for the comment, and none of the questions were asked yet.

* * *

keybladeninja7 asks,

*chainsaws ansem in half*

xemnas: i don't think he listened to you oh and i actually made pure hearts well it involved cloning myself and they actually went suicide cause well that i gotta figure out myself *sends over 13 pure hearts*

repliku: you are still a challenge and well that's where you gain some respect from me *holds out my hand for a handshake* i gotta tell you you really show a harder boss fight than marluxia

larxene: well the sword of elements even copies luxord's power over time so ya... i froze time (mixing vexen's and luxord's powers together) and that's how the chips are there and hold on *shocks axel for attempting a sneak attack* to the fanboys he is going to

Sora and Kairi: not only did you kiss once but twice and are you two actually dating cause i think you two now trust each other that you can

Lexeaus:i can tell those aren't steroids you used cause it actually looks like you bare handed dragons in your sleep

Xion: stop leaving one guy for another and stick with riku... you two actually mix and besides they can't call him gay because we don't know your true gender *smirks to that comment*

hold on *does a hadouken to sephiroth* damn why does he bother me so much oh and here is everyone's orders *gives them out without a mistake* ya if i ever wanna ask you all anything again tell me oh and here is an axel clone to answer the questions for a while *hands out the axel clone* GL with the pure hearts

* * *

Xemnas- thanks for the hearts, we'll use them later and see if it works, but may I ask how you managed to clone yourself?

Repliku- Ha! In your face Marluxia. I'm cooler than him to.

Larxene- Cool can I get one of those swords?

Sora- I guess we could, Kairi?

Kairi- Yes Sora?

Sora- you wanna go out with me?

Kairi- I would love to. (kisses Sora)

Everyone- (cheers)

Lexaues- Thank you for realizing my manliness and not my artificial muscles.

Xion- That isn't even right, why you gotta be like that?

Riku- I am not gay and now I'm looking for a new girl. (glances at Namine secretly)

Everyone- Thanks for the food, and i'll call you if I need more food.

* * *

Maiden Masquerade asks,

Ha-Ha! Here's my responce to the following. (Yes,Im a girl. Sorry for not telling before. :D)

Xemnas: Yes, you ARE a girl.  
Saix: Yes! Saix, you'll still be second in charge!  
Axel: XD Let fire rule!  
Demyx: I play the guitar. Does that count??  
Roxas: -hugs-

I feel so honored.  
questions: Roxas, how come you asked Xion when she was fading, "who will I have icecream with?"

* * *

Xemnas- No!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saix- Okay then am fine with you becoming our leader.

Axel- I know fire is awesome.

Demyx- Of course it does, it is almost like a Sitar right?

Roxas- (hugs back)

Roxas- Well I was just at a loss for words, but I had to hide my sadness okay.

Gf- Sure.

* * *

kingdomheartsgirl101 asks,

YAY! I got hugs! Okay, here's some more!  
Sora- When you woke up in Twilight Town in your to small red outfit, did that bother you at all? I mean, it didn't look very comfortible, it looked like it was tight. Not being perverted or anything, but it was tight. Also, does it really bother you that much when someone calls you Roxas? It's like you snap! But that's okay, I love you!  
Riku- Are you sad that Xion doesn't like? Im sorry if she doesn't, but I love you! I've always wondered this. When you were fighting Roxas, how did you not know that he was Sora's Nobody? I mean he looks almost like him, rearage the letters and you get Sora. So really, how did you not know!  
Kairi- I love you pink dress in the KH2! So pretty! Did Sora ever do anything weird around you before you knew that he liked you? Like, I watched a youtube video and it said that he went through a fase where he liked to watch you take a shower. Is that true? I hope not.  
Namine- If you hated Castle Oblivion so much, why not use a Dark Corridor and get out? Also, who is your favorite music artist?  
Xemnas- I didn't expect that out of you. I always thought you wanted Kingdom Hearts so you could rule it and all of the worlds. But that's an okay answer I guess. And I don't hate you that much. In fics, your cool, in the game, you can be cool, but most of the time your kind of an **. Also, how do you feel about the whole Mansex thing? And finally, if you wanted to get ride of Sora so bad, why not send all of your Organization members on him. I can tell you this now sene you pose no threat to Sora, sense 358/2 and KH2 was your last apperance. So no worries Sora! If he tries this, shoot Xaldin with this paintball gun.  
Xigbar- I really want to know why? Also, when is was just the originall six members of the Org. were you bored? I can see you getting bored because you act so young and spunky. Your weapons are awesome, can I play with em? I'll be careful, I promise Xiggy!  
Xaldin- You need to just stop obessing over them and move on. Go learn how to bake.  
Vexen- Yeah, I kinda do have a problem with that. It's okay to do all that, it's just your eye. It looks really creepy when curve it or whatever. And do you really want a hug from me that badly?  
Lexaeus-...:D  
Zexion- Have you ever read the Lemony Snicket books? Thier kinda dreary, and they seem write up your ally. Love you. In a friend way, not stalker way.  
Saix- I know that, you know that you wanna be BFF's forever with Xemnas! Also, did you tell Xemnas about the whole traitor thing you had going on, or do I?  
Axel- YAY! Im liked by my pyro buddy! I love fire, it's so cool. How do you feel about the AkuRoku stuff going on about you and Roxy? Also, in KH358/2Days did you like Xion better than Roxas? You didn't seem as buddy, buddy as I thought you were. Also you wanna be my BFF!  
Demyx- I LOVE YOU! Also, who do you hate most out of the Organization?  
Luxord- Your accent is so cool. It sucks that you didn't get more screen time in the game.  
Marluxia- What's your favorite flower? Mine is a rose. And so help me if Xaldin brings the Beast into this because I said rose, I want you to slap him. You wanna help me make a garden?  
Larxene- Yay im special! Also, I didn't see you as the motherly type to Namine. I mean, you did slap her acros the room. But that's alright if your motherly, I think that's cool. Is anyone mean to you in the Org?  
Roxas- I like that song too! And yeah, your my favorite! You shouldn't have had all that bad stuff happen to you. You wanna be my BFF!?! Please say yes.  
Xion- Sigh, I still like you with Riku better. But your still cool. I was so sad when you died. Why did you have to?  
Goofy, Donald, Mickey- ...:D  
Well yes you guys soon!

* * *

Sora- That outfit was so annoying that I was really glad when Yen Sid told me to switch. It really is annoying when someone calls me Roxas, I mean that isn't my name set it right.

Riku- I am not that sad, and thanks for loving me. So I couldn't put the pieces together for Roxas, why does that matter?

Kairi- Thanks I bought it on ebay. Sora better not have done anything like that or he's going to be out of a girlfriend.

Sora- I promise hunny that I never did anything, well except that one time. . . .

Kairi- What!

Sora- Kidding, please don't kill me.

Namine- Ah! I should've done that. My favorite music artist is Brittney Spears.

Xemnas- I just want a heart, and about Mansex, I hate it, why did someone come up with that ridiculous nickname. I couldn't afford to kill all the members at once.

Xigbar- I said don't ask. Yes I was extremely bored, Vexen is a fuddy duddy and so are the rest. No you can't play with my guns you will break them. I know they are awesome though.

Xaldin- I think I will, and you get my first batch of cookies.

Vexen-No I don't want a hug, I just fell left out. I am sorry I can't control my twitchy eye.

Lexaues- . . . . . . :D

Zexion- I haven't, but I did see the movie, it was okay. Thanks for the love.

Saix- What traitor thing, you lie, you lie!

GF- I think KHG should tell him now.

Axel- Okay this is ridiculous, me and Roxas are just friends that is all. I like you a lot, wanna go out with me?

GF- What the heck, that was random? I'd love to see how you react though.

Xion- No I wasn't loved by Axel he liked Roxas more.

Axel- It is true.

Demyx- I love me too! I really hate Vexen, he is so annoying.

Luxord- I agree completely.

Marluxia- Oh course I'll slap him in the face, if you wish. (slaps Xaldin) I like roses as well. Of course I'll help with your garden.

Larxene- I am motherly the slap was a love tap. The guys in the Organization get really perverted sometimes, but I take care of Namine. Axel is really mean to me.

Roxas- Of course I'll be your BBF! Why wouldn't I? You are awesome.

Xion- Well, it is kinda like a cycle of life, you gotta die.

* * *

jackattack555 asks,

Sora: Have you read NCHammer's Kingdom Hearts: The Short and Honest Version? If so, did you ever actually want to get rid of those annoyances (Donald and Goofy) during some points in your adventure?

Namine: I noticed that what you draw tends to come true. Also, what you draw tends to go away eventually(Castle Oblivion is destroyed, Xion and Axel and Roxas are gone, etc.) I'm just wondering...is your sketchbook secretly a Death Note?

Xaldin: Why are you such a creepy stalker? In both 358 over 2 days and KH2 you spent almost all of the time in Beast's Castle watching over the Beast and Belle! That's just creepy, man!

Riku: In KH1, during the Hollow Bastion level...why the manskirt? I know Maleficent probably gave it to you, but still...why the manskirt?

* * *

Sora- At certain points yes, like when they followed Riku instead of me.

Namine- Hell yeah it is. I stole it from Light and then wrote all of the deathnote characters names in It, that's how they died.

Xaldin- I want to turn the beast into a heartless, is that a problem?

GF- Yeah it is.

Xaldin- Oh, well to bad.

Riku- It was the fashion at the time.

* * *

Maiden Masquerade asks,

Oh yeah, here's some more questions and some weird comments.

Riku: Can you please hug Axel on my behalf? (not implied Yaoi... D:) And, will you give me your blindfold or Organization clock?? :D

Axel: Do you get along with Saix?

Saix: Do you have any reaction to the word 'Puppy' when Demyx says it?

Luxord: Did you know that you make an awsome laywer when smashed? Don't believe me? Read Served!! XD

Marluxia: Any advice on how to keep my roses alive during the summer?

Roxas: Ohmyogod. Teach me how to fight like you did against Riku in TWTNW.

* * *

Riku- Um, no, hug him yourself. And I already gave the site to go and buy a cloak, blindfold is mine.

GF- Remember, not a real site, I don't want to be sued.

Axel- Eh, sometimes.

Saix- I hate you. But I do have somewhat reaction, I kinda growl a little, start to scratch a bit, that's all.

Luxord- I know I make a beastly lawyer, you can't touch this.

Marluxia- Water them, all the time. If they die I will kill you in your sleep.

GF- He is kidding, remember do not sue me.

Roxas- That is my secret.

* * *

Kiexa asks,

heehee, that makes me giggle. Lol, Demyx, I got the impression you were afraid of Larxene! Now I know why... *insert evil laugh here*

Aww, Zexy, that makes me feel bad for you. Do you want a hug? Do you give hugs? Never mind, because I will hug you no matter what you say.

Cookies to you, GF!! XD

* * *

Demyx- Why can't I have a crush on Larxy baby.

Larxene- What did you call me?

Demyx- Nothing your Highness.

Zexion- (hugs you)

Gf- Thanks for the cookies, well leave more reviews see ya later.


	8. Jvex gets pwned

Ch 7.

GF- Well hello there guys, please you have to review more, that way I can post.

Axel- Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

CB93 asks,

riki: *notices rikus look at namine and grins* good choice mate, you'd make a great couple oh and here *takes a bundle of coloring pencils and well as 2 normal HB pencils, a rubber and a sharpener all held together with and elastic band out of the inside pocket of my coat and throwing them to riku* ya just gotta love 4th dimentional pockets but still, give them to her and she'll love you forever *then gose up and wispers darkly in his ear* but kiss xion again and i'll get larxene too castrate to with one of her lightning daggers...painfully *dodges a bullet fired but one of the riku (riku X xion) fangirls before smiling*  
larxene: thanks but don't think the fun is over yet, you may still get to have some fun with him yet *grins evaly at riku*  
xion: *jumps and land behind her smileing happily and hugs her from behind before kissing her gently on the cheek* its a date then *rests chin on her right shoulder smileing contently*

* * *

Riku- Okay, I'll try. (gives Namine the color set) Will you go out with me Namine?

Namine- Of course I will Riku. (Gives Riku a hug and kisses him on the cheek)

Riku- Thanks, but now I gotta kiss Xion.

Namine- That's okay.

Riku- (Kisses Xion)

Larxene- Darn Riku did it. (pouts)

Xion- Okay then lets go, right now. (Carries CB93 off to the movie)

GF- Well she is gone for a while, she will text in her answers.

* * *

Maiden Masquerade asks,

Riku: D: Why?! I think I deserve something! (...a hug will make me feel even better though... XD)

Axel, Saix, Roxas and Demyx: If I planned to take ove rthe Organization , would you accept? XD

Marluxia: Thank you so much! Now my roses will stay alive!

Roxas: D: You're mean, you know that? Will you give me Oblivion or Oathkeeper though? PLEASE?

* * *

Riku- I told you where to buy one at. (Hugs you)

Axel- Cool with me, I'll even help.

Roxas- Sure.

Saix- As long as am second in command.

Demyx- Its cool.

Marluxia- It was definitely my pleasure. Remember to water them though.

Roxas- You can borrow both of them. (sends them to you through the mail.)

* * *

keybladeninja7 asks,

alright lets see what i need to ask *gets out the paper* oh here we go

larxene: it's like how some people can only be chosen with certain items so no you can't have one sorry oh and i dunno something about you... oh i think your hair is randomly messed up because i see heartless using thunder based attacks and i don't think you see what is going on to your hair

Xemnas: sword of elements allows me to copy the power of self cloning and i have 3 more hoping they work for Namine, Repliku, and Xion

Xion: sorry if i was rude but you were a sora clone with thoughts of kairi and it caused a problem

Axel: leave me alone before i chain you stomach facing a wall and sent into a gay bar naked and roxas or anyone cannot save you

riku: someone stole your tacos

zexion: if you never were a one for knowledge then what would you actually be doing cause hell everyone would be curious and being a scientist still goes on about knowledge and i mean survival knowledge

whenever this is answered i got a thanksgiving feast for the KH characters *already prepared* enjoy and GL everyone and you too GF

* * *

Larxene- so are you saying my hair is messed up? (growls at reviewer) I style it differently is that a problem?

Xemnas- Thanks for that explaination, we only need one more pure heart for xion, the others don't matter.

Namine + Repliku- Hey!

Xion- (text in answer to question) Well I'm not going out with Riku, CB93 is mine. I am on a date with him right now.

Axel- That is so disturbing. (runs away)

Riku- No!!! Not the taco's, were they Taco Bell taco's?

Zexion- Well I am smart to a certain degree, I mean I know what 4 + 4 is.

GF- Really?

Zexion- It is 7 correct?

GF- (laughs at Zexion) No its 8.

Zexion- Curse they blasted numbers.

GF- Thanks for the comments and I loved your feast, happy thanksgiving.

* * *

kingomheartsgirl101 asks,

Sora- I heard that you were groping Riku's ** in The World That Never Was. Is that true? And what would you do for a klondake bar?  
Riku- No, theirs nothing wrong with that. I just figured as smart, cool, and sexy as you are. You would have figured that out. And your welcome.  
Kairi- Yeah...are you kinda mad that they only other girl on the Islands that you hang with is Slephie? She just seems the type where after a while, she'd get annoying.  
Namine- Well next time ya know. Also, do you use Crayola crayons? Just wondering.  
Xemnas- Okay, 13 against 1 of him, I think that you guys would have won. Cause personally, if Larxene can kick him in the stomach and he goes down, im sure all of you could have killed him.  
Xigbar- But I wanna know! And how would I break them? Id be gentle.  
Xaldin- YES! I got him out of the whole Beast obssesion thing. And im sorry Marly hit you. Well, just kinda. But yay! Cookies!  
Vexen- You...you didn't have to be some mean about. (cries) Axel! Roxy! Vexen is being mean to me!  
Lexaeus- ...XD  
Zexion- What about the books/movie Twilight?  
Saix- You so lie. And Xemnas, he wanted Kingdom Hearts, not you, just the big fat moon.  
Axel- Um...sure. Why not. Your hot!  
Demyx- He is. He just made me cry. Also, do you love anyone?  
Luxord- Would you like some rum?  
Marluxia- I said to slap him of he brought up the Beast again. Not to just randomly slap him. But it's okay, you are forgiven. And what type of flowers do you recommend? Please no deadly ones.  
Larxene- Okay. A love tap. But anyway, what was your Somebody like? Was she a complete opposite of you? Also, I saw a comic where you were th judge in court. Would you like to be a judge and send people to their doom?  
Roxas- Why thank you. Your cool too. In the game, why did you run away? Why not teleport away? A lot easier.  
Xion- Well I don't like it. Also, I saw a pairing of you with Sora. How do you feel about that?  
Cookies for all! Their sugar cookies! Enjoy!

* * *

Sora- No! That is a lie, I was just helping him. I like Kairi, and I am not gay.

Kairi- Thank God. (puts down weapon she would've used if Sora said yes to the question)

Sora- I would do anything, even dump Kai.

Kairi- What?

Sora- Nothing hunny.

Riku- Hell yeah, I am sexy.

Kairi- She isn't that bad really. I love her, she is cool.

Namine- Of course I use Crayola.

GF- I didn't even know someone else made crayons.

Xemnas- Still, I wanted to keep the high ranking members like Saix alive.

GF- Why was he the last one alive?

Xemnas- He is the second in command, he had to live longest.

GF- Sure.

Xigbar- Fine I'll tell you, I had a really bad experience when I was a child. I was at the zoo and a monkey came down and tackled me just to eat my freakin' banana. It was terrible. You are not cool enough to use my guns, get your own.

Xaldin- I don't believe your sorry. (cries)

Vexen- Wait don't tell Axel. This is bad.

Axel- Goodbye! (snaps fingers)

Vexen- (Catches Fire)

Zexion- I like the second and third books, haven't read the fourth. I thought the first movie was realy stupid as well as the book.

Saix- Why don't you want me Xemy?

Axel- Awesome, wanna go to the pool? I'll where my bathing suit and no shirt, make sure you where a bikini, please.

Demyx- Um, Larxene, I thought we established that.

Luxord- Of course I would. I love rum!

Marluxia- I would say some sunflowers maybe roses.

Larxene- My somebody was awesome, I think. I remember her being really cool, and no she was like me. I would love to be a judge. (smirks evily)

Roxas- I had to make the game interesting.

Xion- Me and Sora, well its kinda like incest or well, I find that is pretty sick so no hate that pair.

GF- Thanks for the cookies. Last question.

* * *

Jvexen asks,

Axel- your ugly, your completely awesome but your ugly.  
GF- your ugly too.  
Larxene- how did you get your knives and why knives? i picture you with something more like a machete  
Roxas- How are you Sora's little counterpart thing but you are SO MUCH better?  
Xemnas- i hope that one time while your talking to the moon it talks back to you and tells you to shutup.  
Demyx- you can play coffee and thunderhorse by DeathKlok but can you play FreeBird? without missing a single note.  
Siax- why are you so skinny? don't you eat?  
Xigbar- You should cut your hair you look like a girl.  
Xaldin- do you agree that you would look cooler in a white cloak?  
Luxord- Criss Angel would kill you at any card game, people know how you warp around the field you control time, but no one can figure out criss angel.  
Xion- GF says he doesn't like what DMC 4 because some random never before mentioned character comes into it... but some reason he loves the game your in even though Nero would RIP U TO SHREDS! do you have a comment on this?  
Marluxia- do you sleep with a flower by ure side? [idk why i would want to know that but we'll go with it]  
Zexion- you had hair kind of like Jade from AFI but they screwed up their hair so you should give them the hair from your head so i can respect them again and resume calling them my favorite band.  
Lexeus- How did you get so FAT? are u stealing food from Siax?  
Vexen- you are awesome and i collect swords, i would like to donate one of my swords to contribute to your awesomeness.

* * *

Axel- Well apparently, KHG doesn't think I'm ugly, and I know I'm awesome.

GF- I'm not as ugly as you, and I didn't get turned down by 15 girls, and about to be 17.

Larxene- I was assigned knives when I became a nobody. I would kill you with my pinky, I wouldn't need a machete.

Roxas- I am just that good baby.

Xemnas- You are a cruel person.

GF- Xemnas you just got pwned.

Demyx- Hell yeah I can. (plays the song)

Crowd- (goes wild)

GF- How the heck did they get here.

Saix- I do eat, I promise I am not anorexic.

Xigbar- As IF!

GF- Here we go again. (sigh)

Xaldin- No I very strongly disagree, it doesn't match the dreadlocks.

Luxord- So it doesn't matter if he is tricky I still win.

Xion- I would kill this Nero guy. He doesn't stand a chance.

GF- She fits in the story, Nero is just some random guy, Xion is a Sora clone.

Marluxia- No, but I do have a garden at the foot of my bed, does that count?

Zexion- Hell no, my hair won't grow back fool.

Lexaues- It's all muscle.

GF- cough steriods cough

Vexen- Cool, do I get your huge claymore?


End file.
